Recently, there is an increasing use of various mobile terminals such as portable music players capable of recording a large amount of music data and highly functional mobile telephones. Users might often carry these mobile terminals because the terminals are lightweight and small-sized. As described in patent document 1, for example, the user may bring the mobile terminal into a vehicle compartment, connect the mobile terminal to an in-vehicle audio system, and listen to the music using an in-vehicle speaker.
However, many mobile terminals do not have large-capacity batteries for the purpose of lightweight and miniaturization. A mobile terminal might burn battery power while connected to an in-vehicle audio system and become inoperable due to power shortage after the mobile terminal is disconnected from the in-vehicle audio system. According to patent document 1, the mobile terminal is configured to turn off the power immediately after the music reproduction ends. This can minimize power consumption of the mobile terminal.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-129504
As described in patent document 1, however, turning off the mobile terminal disables all functions of the mobile terminal. Some functions may need to remain available on a highly functional mobile telephone having multiple functions.